


We May Be Dead But Our Music Isn’t

by BluStainedFingertips



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Basically, Getting back at Bobby/Trevor in a musical way I guess, How Do I Tag, Mentioned Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms) - Freeform, Mentioned Carrie Wilson, Mentioned Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), My First Fanfic, No beta we die like Sunset Curve, Oops, Teen rating is for no reason I just wanted to rate it that, can you tell i don’t know how to tag, idk - Freeform, my headcanon is that the song the boys played at Trevor’s house to scare him, oof I’m sorry I suck at tagging, sorry - Freeform, sorry I literally don’t know how to tag, this could probably go under General but I wanted to put Teen, this is just a first draft, uh, was “My Name Is Luke”, well actually I’ve written a lot of fanfic I just haven’t published it at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluStainedFingertips/pseuds/BluStainedFingertips
Summary: Basically, at some point after the Orpheum show, Julie agrees to let the boys have a small taste of revenge against Bobby/Trevor, but they’re going to do it in the way that they do best: music.Based off my headcanon that the song the boys put on when they were haunting Bobby/Trevor at his house was “My Name Is Luke” because wouldn’t that be hilariousThis is just a first draft and the title is very temporary but I loved the idea and wanted to get it out so here it is. Will probably edit a lot and repost better version later.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	We May Be Dead But Our Music Isn’t

**Author's Note:**

> The boys + Julie give a big musical “fuck you” to Bobby/Trevor, who is terrified to say the least.
> 
> (Now that I think of it that would be a great summary but I’ve already got one so take this now instead)  
> Not really sure when this takes place but probably at some point post-season 1 because Trevor only first goes to their show when he goes to the Orpheum show in “Stand Tall” so I guess this is at another gig later on after season 1.

“We’d like to dedicate this song to its incredibly talented and amazing writer. We might all die one day, but this song never will,” Julie says, a slightly playful smile on her face, like when she and Carrie were still friends when they were little and would try to sneak up on him and scare him. 

In an unsettling moment that makes Trevor’s stomach twist unpleasantly with nervous anticipation, Julie moves her head a bit to the side and turns that mischievous smile on him, and even though he shouldn’t feel this intimidated by a 15-year-old girl, he feels the hairs in the back of his neck prickle slightly. 

Julie quickly hums a note, her eyes still boring into his, and then she looks away. In a sudden flash of bright light, a shaggy-haired, beanie-clad, sleeveless boy with a blue electric guitar appears next to her and begins a spectacular riff.

In one horrifying second, Trevor has to stop himself from trembling as the rest of the band members appear and he realizes that the song they are playing is the same one that played in his house the day he was haunted (he doesn’t like to admit it was a haunting, because it means accepting that he has a reason to be haunted).

Luke gives a wicked smile, stares straight at Trevor with a steely look in his eyes, and starts belting out the words to “My Name Is Luke”.

**Author's Note:**

> mwahahahaha. ok so this is like. incredibly unrefined. I typed this into notes over the course of like 25 minutes or so and it’s just a first draft, but I wanted to get it down and out somewhere because I’m in love with this idea and wanted to say it. Like I said in the summary, I will probably edit this a lot and make it better and then repost it at some point. Hope you enjoyed! Idk I think it was funny :P


End file.
